Rescued by a Muggle, Sorted to the Snakes
by tkdprincess96
Summary: "All that Harry wanted was for someone to keep him safe." Harry gets his wish, and is adopted by muggles. When Harry gets his letter from Snape, what will happen when Snape sees the face of his former tormentor, especially when he is sorted to the snakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, here is a new story by me, tkdprincess96, about a little Harry. The plot-bunny refused to let go, so bear with me if it seems a little crazy at times. Please review when you finish reading, at least to tell me what you thought. If you thought it was the biggest piece of crap in the world, tell me so, but why, so that I can make it better. Use constructive criticism, though tell me what you liked. That's all that I ask.**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

An underweight six year old, black haired, green eyed boy cringed in pain, silently, as he was tossed into his cupboard roughly, already calculating the injuries he had accumulated by now at the hands of his abusive uncle and guardian. It had only been an hour since he had been let out of his cupboard, and he was already put back in it. It wasn't too bad; at least his uncle hadn't enough time to do some actual damage that would be impossible to heal.

Young Harry James Potter turned his attention to his arm, noting the crooked angle and white jutting out of the flesh. Yep, this would take some effort to fix. But heal it, Harry would, like he had with all of the other wounds that Uncle Vernon had inflicted on his helpless nephew that Aunt Petunia tried so hard to prevent from happening.

Aunt Petunia was Harry's only reason to live, for him to not purposefully goad his uncle into killing him and allowing him to join his parents once and for all in an eternal peace. She held him tight in the middle of the night, dressed his remaining wounds, told him stories, and fed him when his uncle did not give him food that day. But most important of all, she told him stories.

Stories of his parents to be more specific. She told him about his mother, that she was an energetic red-head with his emerald eyes, and his sweet personality. That she loved the world, and believed the best of everyone. She told him stories of his father, though these were understandably less, seeing as his mummy was her sister, and she didn't meet his father until his parents were grown. But she did know that he loved to have a good time, and was a huge prankster. Aunt Petunia told him about how he looked just like Harry, and loved him a lot. She said that both of his parents loved him, and that they would be so very proud of him. How they had died to save him, to keep the bad man away from him long enough for the police to get the bad man and arrest him. How he should be proud of his mummy, proud to be her son, and not to let Uncle Vernon get him down.

So he didn't. Listen to his uncle, that is. Aunt Petunia was actually related to him, and she even got Dudley to be nice to him before Uncle Vernon could manipulate Dudley, and have him help Harry out when she wasn't home. Uncle Vernon kept trying to get Dudley on his side, but luckily Aunt Petunia got there first, and told Dudley that what his daddy did was wrong, and to help Harry whenever he could, and especially at school. Sometimes he snuck him some food, or say that he didn't like something, so that Harry could get it. This happened a lot with clothes, especially during the winter, since his uncle only gave him a threadbare, ratty coat so that the teachers at preschool wouldn't ask questions.

Overall, Dudley acted like a general brat in front of his father, claiming things like, "Why do _I_ have to go to school? Make Harry go." Or, "I don't like tea, make Harry choke the disgusting stuff down." One time, Dudley even managed to get Harry invited out to a dinner party, claiming that he didn't want to be at some stupid, stuffy dinner, and that Harry should suffer through it too. He even went as far as to say that he didn't want to come back home to a ruined house. Of course, if Mrs. Figg, Harry's babysitter, was available, then Harry would go to her, and that would be that. She was a load nicer than Uncle Vernon was, even if she did make him look at pictures of old cats, and her house did reek of some very odd smells. The most frequent one was cabbage, as she always had a pot of the stuff on the stove cooking, but surprisingly, she never ate it, nor did she offer him any. It was just always there.

Sometimes, there were other scents too, some foul, others sweet. But she always did have a piece of cake for him, and she sent him home with some sort of trinket. Once it was a simple pendant, a funny sort of cross carved from wood. Another time it was a plaster statuette of a wizened old wizard, staff in hand. Most recently, it was an old leather bracelet that had some designs on it. Harry loved it like everything that he got from Mrs. Figg, and always wore it under his long sleeves, along with the cross under his shirt, bouncing along on his chest whenever he moved.

The bracelet was given a week ago, and already it was frayed and dirty, covered in blood and grease stains, from when he had spilled the sausage out of the pan this morning for his uncle's breakfast. Then he remembered what day it was. Monday, which meant he had school. He had a project that he was unable to complete due to him being locked in the cupboard and unconscious for most of the weekend. His teacher told him that if he missed anymore school days or projects he was going to be held back. Harry groaned. The official notice would come home, and Uncle Vernon would beat him for being so stupid. It didn't matter that when Harry was in school long enough to get good marks, he was beaten for cheating. This would be worse, he felt. The one time that a teacher had seen a bruise on Harry's hand, and had talked about it with Uncle Vernon when Harry was being picked up, he had covered quickly, and beat Harry severely when they got home. That had been the first time the belt had been used, and it hurt like _hell_. And of course, it had gotten infected as well, so he had gotten dragged to the hospital, and Uncle Vernon had made the excuses, not told Aunt Petunia, and Harry had been sworn to secrecy lest he get another beating.

Young Harry's life was very simple, and he appreciated the simple things. He had enough clothes on his back to keep him covered, food in his tummy to keep him alive, and a few people who cared about him.

Though all that Harry really wanted was for someone to keep him safe.

Was that really too much to ask for?


	2. AN, so sorry!

Ok, I know that I said that I would put up real chapters later, but here's another Author's Note, and depending on what story you are reading, it may only be here for a while.

It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. I know this, and am trying to find my muse after several years. My Merlin and Percy Jackson Muses are coming back, and Harry Potter is drudging along, slowly but surely (I hope!). I also recently cleaned out my room, and found my old story and chapter plans that I wrote out. They will be rehashed, and any story that I keep will most likely be rewritten and re-uploaded. Sorry about this, but I want to keep it fresh, and I have new ideas that I want to incorporate. I also like to think that my writing style has changed, and want to re-do some of my stories with it.

However, there will be stories that get deleted. My little Twilight phase is long over, and those will be deleted in one week. If anyone wants to adopt them, please message me and I will allow you to do so.

Also, until that muse gets back in gear, my Harry Potter fanfictions will remain on an indefinite hiatus. I would offer them for adoption, but I still would like to play with them, but need time before I do so. My apologies.

I will first be working on Collision of Worlds, a Percy Jackson and HP crossover, or one of my Merlin stories. I will probably pick one or two of these stories, and rewrite them. However, they will not be changed until I am sure that I will be able to continue writing them, and have a backload of available chapters. I want to make sure that I don't fall into the trap of plot bunnies that go nowhere like I did last time.

Now for those that like lists, here they are.

**Deleted on January 19****th**

Not the Average Demigod

Home for Good

Wolfgoddess

**Continued Hiatus**

Rescued By a Muggle, Sorted to the Snakes

The Children's Saving Grace

**Potentially Re-written and Uploaded**

Collision of Worlds

Brothers United

Magic, Marriage and Mystery Galore

Runaway's Brought Home

**Remain as they are**

A Day Out in Paris

My Stepson's Eyes

Speak Now

Breathe

Again, my apologies to you all, but I need to clear out and refresh my life, and that includes my stories. I feel awful having WIPs on here that I know I will never update, or at least not update them the way they are. However, this is also my junior year of high school, so things will be busy. But I want to get started on this now, because by the time Spring Break comes in March, I should have already taken the HSPAs and SATs, so I will definitely be more productive by then. I want to have something out by February, but due to schoolwork and other commitments, that may not be possible. But even if I haven't shown it to the internet, by February on my computer, I will be working. By the end of March though, I should have something more out, even if it's just, "Here's a few rewritten chapters".

This AN will be removed when I have uploaded something for the story it was uploaded on, and will also be viewable on my profile, which will also be cleared out.


End file.
